Horse Back Riding
by Cassie Sharpie
Summary: "You are doing great!" Nastume says as Mikan bounced around on top of poor Blue Val. "Just relax and move with her, move like you would if you were having sex." ONE-SHOT


Horse back riding by Cassie sharpie / Cherryblossomxcrimsonflames

** I do not own G.A**

**I only own this story...**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

" Rise and shine sweet pea!" Her mother said pulling the pink curtains to make some light and to awaken her daughter.

"Come on Mikan we don't have all day" She said taking the red sheets off of the teenager's face.

Mikan did not show any signs of getting up, so her mother thought of something that make her sit right up her bed , clean up , change clothes eat her breakfast.

"Oh well, I guess you wouldn't want to see the gift that daddy bought for you" That made her shot up into sitting position.

"What gift! Is it what I think it is ?!" Mikan asked with a hint of hope.

" Well you'll find out once you get up and stop sleeping, baby" Yuka, her mom replied "oh and

I want to seconds flat in the kitchen" with a smile she proceeded to go out of the room and heading down the stairs.

She proceeded to her table where there was an oval mirror precious mirror that hold dearly because it was her grandma's and Grandpa gave it to her for her eleventh birthday, she sat down and looked at her reflection smiling to herself. She looked at her calendar, today was May 13th right under the number 13 there was written "My Bday YAY!" in pink ballpen. That made her smile, today she turned 16 years old, her wish was going to be granted, Finally!

She longed for this day to come! If her mom would have told her sooner, she wouldn't have wasted time sleepin' in her red polkadotted sheets.

Someone might think that lil' Miss Yukihira was slow as a slog, but you're definitely wrong, she was like sonic the hedgehog, only not blue.

She was in the kitchen right there sitting on her sit. Since it was her birthday, she decided to change a little bit and spice it up, instead of wearing her old blue jeans she decided to wear her blue shorty shorts, giving away her pale long legs a good view, her brown cowboy boots, and to put her favourite red top, and top I all she her head band (like a hippie or swiftie would).

Her hair was down, just how one of her friend likes it.

Infront of her was laid, a drink of fresh milk and eggs, just how she liked it.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Her father entered the room, making his way to Mikan to greet her and to kiss her fore head." Thanks daddy!" she said with a grin.

"After you finish eating that, I show you your gif-"

"Finished!" Mikan said, with her mouth still full. Her father mentally laughed at the cuteness of his daughter. "Don't choke okay"

" Daddy can I see my present now pretty please, with a tangerine on top Please" she pleaded unable to contain her excitement.

"Sure, c'mon"

For a girl in a city, for her Sweet Sixteen , she would have LOVED to have a glamorous car, but for a country girl a horse was Perfect for that occasion, so MIkan saw her Present she nearly flipped out in joy.

She was still out of the barn but when she saw it she jumped on her father and gave him a bear hug.

" Daddy it's amazing I love it , thank you, thank you so much!" She said, almost killing him for the tight hug that she was giving him.

" So what will you name her" asked Izumi to her ear-to-ear-now-grinning-daughter of his. He was starting to ask himself if her faces hurt because she been like that since he showed him the horse which was 5 minutes ago.

She tilted her head, which she only did when she was thinking and then her face brightened

"I'll name her Blue Valentine"

She walked slowly into the barn and stand in the middle of the passage. She moves to the next stable where there was Blue Valentine. Mikan clicks her tongue and the horse turns to look at her, the horse has a white face and its eyes are blue, and makes a funny snorting noise.

the horse walks over to the stable door and sticks its head over. Mikan pats its head and nuzzles into its nose.

" Hi, Blue Valentine! I'm Mikan-chan, I hope we become great friends".

"Blue Valentine here is a beginner's horse, she is patient and sweet, she's perfect for you" Izumi explains to her. she is massive and broad. Mikan can see all her smooth muscles under her soft looking coat. She has a wide face and a long white mane.

Izumi smiles as the horses nose travels from Mikan's shoulder to her neck, its whiskers tickling her skin and she tries not to laugh.

"Her nose is really soft." Mikan says, grinning at the horse.

"You're up for a ride little girl?" A voice from behind says, which makes Mikan turn immediately around.

"Dad why is HE here?" Pointing an accusing finger at the person who just arrived.

"Oh, well I thought you could use a little help since you've never riden one before" Izumi replies " And since Natsume is your Fiancè I thought he could teach you" Earning a smug look from the Natsume and Mikan just glared at him.

" I'll go now" Mikan's father says retreating. After he said something to Natsume.

" I expect great results, my boy" He an arm around Natsume's shoulders and with a low voice he said "And no funny buisiness"

The teenager just laughed "Consider me warned, sir".

"Alone at last" Natsume thought.

"So you up for a ride?" He asked innocently and she shook her head.

"I … I don't know if I'm re-ready"

.

.

.

"You are doing great!" Nastume says as Mikan bounced around on top of poor Blue Val.

. "Just relax and move with her, move like you would if you were having sex." He says and Mikan glares at him.

"You're such A perv !" Mikan screamed obviously embarrassed. "Can't say something normal for a change, jerk!"

"Nope I'll never change, honey"

"Don't call me honey!"

He laughed at her embarrassment and she tried to relax her body and move with the horse and much to her relief and embarrassment it works.

"And for your information, I've never did have THAT with anybody" MIkan's face was red , like a tomato.

Natsume just grinned.

"Eh-hem teacher, like this?" she asked.

"Yup, your fiancé is sure going to be lucky to have somebody skilled as you"

"Shut the hell up Natsume." Mikan says and he just laughed.

Mikan nearly fell when she stopped focusing on her movements and Natsume laughed harder leaning forward on his horse Majesty, a dark grey horse.

He started to move off still laughing and Mikan just focused on what she was doing.

"I hate you! Hyuuga!"

* * *

**A-N**: HI everybody ! I'm back! I know Natsume is _a_ little bit _OOC_.

I got the idea when my classmate was talking about horse stuff and a guyfriend of mine says something stupid like " _you just have to hump the horse it's a great way of practicing, you know what"_

Totally a idiot. So it pretty much made me think of pervy Natsume.

By the way I can't feel the satisfaction of **G.A.'s ending**., it's like I want MORE than just _that_, plus I wanted some kiss or something.

What I'm saying is that I WANT A SEQUEL OF G.A. or at least an extra chapter!

And I want a RUKARU moment , please Tachibana-sensei make this dream come true!

Who is with me?!

**A-N: NO FLAMES, thank you for reading**

**:) :D 0:) ;) :(  
**

**Have I smiley face everybody! **

**Cassie S. / CbxCf**

**XXXX**


End file.
